This Thing Between Us
by TheFineLineBtwn
Summary: Despite his current engagement, Shikamaru cannot seem to satiate his need to ravish an old flame one last time.  ShikamaruxIno; Rated for the ravishing.


**Just a fun little idea i had. Don't worry, Temari has a small role here. If you don't like her, you'll like the ending. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If i did, this would all be happening in the show, and what a lovely show that would be..**

* * *

The gala was being held in his honor, and all eyes were on him and his date as they arrived. It was his first time back in Konoha for pure leisure, alongside his fiancé, Temari of the Sand. He wasn't very keen on all the attention, being the low key person that he was, but it was inevitable: he had recently been announced as Tsunade's choice for the next Hokage. He was surprised to have been given this honor. Sure, it had been talked about enough since he was the first to graduate to Chuunin, and then Jounin, of his peers. But his relationship had taken him to Suna for the majority of his time. He only returned to Konoha to strategize the more dangerous missions and occasionally go on the ANBU ones. Being that as it may, he seldom saw any of his old friends. The only person he went out of his way to see was Chouji, who also visited him in Suna. Regardless of his time away, it seemed that Konoha had never forgotten him and what he had done for his village.

Being back in Konoha, and actually being able to enjoy it, made him nostalgic. As he walked through the grand entrance of the ballroom, he recognized so many faces, but not the one he wanted to see. He hadn't realized he'd been searching for her until he finally laid eyes on her. She stood, with her back turned to him, talking to her date and his best friend. Good. At least he had an excuse to go talk to her after all this time. He quickly greeted the current Hokage and other shinobi of importance, including his old sensei Asuma, and kissed Temari on the cheek before trotting over to Chouji and the plunging back of the shimmering dress that was Ino's. Time seemed to stop as he approached, staring at Ino's feminine form, the dress just barely hiding her pert little backside. He missed this.

"Yo! Chouji!" Shikamaru barked as he made his way over to the pair. Chouji smiled wide and gave his oldest friend a hug.

"How have you been?" Chouji asked amiably. Shikamaru mentioned the missions, life in Suna, subconsciously skirting around the fact that he and Temari were engaged. Ino listened politely, eyeing her former teammate with approval. He had grown so tall in the years he had been away. He was obviously stronger too, she could tell from his build. He was growing a beard but much like his father's, but it was more trimmed. He looked…great. She licked her lips. She should've fucked him while he was still available. Of course, it was too late now. Shikamaru's relationship with Temari was watched very closely due to his new fame. He'd be the first Hokage to rule with a spouse since Naruto's father, and he was one of the greatest. Good things were predicted to come from his relationship with the Sand princess.

Finally Shikamaru turned his attention to Ino. He wasn't sure how to address her at first, it had been so long. Ms. Yamanaka? No that was too formal; he was being ridiculous. "Good evening, Ino. I assume you have been well?" He looked into her deep azure eyes before his eyes began to follow the plunge of her neckline. Her silver dress gleamed brightly and clung tight to her curves. It curved over one shoulder to turn into three strings of diamond across her bare back, the front of the dress falling delicately to the floor, pooling around her. He traced her figure with his sight before focusing back on her eyes. She didn't seem to mind his ogling, even if it were only for a moment.

"Enough with the polite conversation, Shikamaru. Tell us about your _fiancé. _When is the wedding going to be?" Ino emphasized her words, always one to be direct with him. She had apparently noticed him dodging the subject.

"Well to be honest, we haven't planned for one. It simply seemed we had been dating long enough that it was time for it to become something more. I actually was –" Shikamaru trailed off as he noticed Ino no longer focusing on him, and instead on Temari, who was heading their way. Shikamaru turned to her, forgetting who he had come with.

"Shika-kun, why don't you have a dance with Ino? I think it would look lovely, you catching up with a former teammate. You'll be the talk of Konoha, 'the Hokage never to forget his old team.'" Shikamaru liked the idea, but not for Temari's reasons. She was too caught up in the fame this relationship had brought her, which went against every reason Shikamaru began dating her in the first place.

Ino inwardly cringed at Temari's use of the nickname that she herself had used to use on him. As much as she'd hate to admit it, there was and always would be some tension between her and Temari. She told herself it was natural, the same tension that comes between a protective mother and her son's first girlfriend. Ino returned Temari's smile as she gave her fiancé a peck on the cheek and went to talk to her old friend Tenten. The orchestra began playing a new song. Chouji waved the two off with a smile in search of the buffet table. Shikamaru chuckled at his friend and promised to find him afterwards. He then took Ino's arm and led her to the center of the large room to dance.

He took her hand and let the other rest alongside her ribs. She did the same, her hand coming to rest of his shoulder. They sashayed cordially, Shikamaru becoming more and more comfortable with his old friend. Never had he thought he'd be here, the one with the date while Ino was single. Speaking of that.. "So, Ino, how has your love life been faring?"

Ino glanced to the side, obviously not wanting to talk about her current single status. "It's been fine. Exciting at times. I'm obviously not tied down right now, but I've been looking for my next victim," she teased. She looked up at him, her eyes sending a spark down his spine. She went on to tell him of some of the men she had dated, the ones he would recall, and what had happened with each. But Shikamaru found himself losing interest, instead eying her plump, pink lips as she spoke. He bit the corner of his mouth slightly as he remembered some old fantasies of his involving the vivacious blonde he held, too far away his thoughts added. Suddenly his grip on her ribs fell to her waist and tightened, pulling her against his hard torso. Ino stopped talking abruptly and looked up at him, confused but intrigued. Shikamaru's eyes seemed darker, but she couldn't instigate anything. It would cause such a scandal, and with her of all people, Konoha's flower.

Shikamaru fought the urge to kiss her. In all the time he had spent imagining what this gala would be like, he had never imagined the lust that would come rushing back once he held his old flame. Sure, they had never really been a _thing,_ but they had definitely shared smoldering glances. That was inevitable; after days spent in heated, adrenaline pumping combat training with a sweaty, half naked Ino, you were bound to get a hard on. On one occasion he had successfully pinned her to the ground, pressing himself hard against her to keep her squirming, lithe body under him. His grasp on her wrists above her head was tight, as was his palm pressing her hip into the ground. They had stayed like that for a moment, until she finally accepted he had won. Shikamaru stared across the whole two centimeters that their faces were parted before Ino craned her neck slightly and kissed him.

It was hot, they were sweaty, and the kiss only made it hotter. He kissed her back hard, prying her mouth open quickly, tasting her. He had waited so long and he was going to get everything out of this kiss before it ended. The kiss was intense, her slick tongue rolling against his, matching the rhythm of his hips grinding into her. The hand he had on her waist snaked up her tight bandages and groped her chest vulgarly. Ino tore her mouth away, desperate for air, but Shikamaru was not deterred; his mouth kissed up her jaw line, behind her ear, and down her neck, eliciting erotic moans from his teammate. The way his name slid off her tongue when he pinched a nipple was _fan-fucking-tastic. _She began to grind her hips up against his, realizing how hard he really was. Shikamaru shuddered out a groan against her neck at the delicious friction she was creating against him. In the back of his mind he told himself that they were basically fucking in the middle of a training field, and that anyone could come by, but he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't until someone actually did come by that they stopped, feigning innocence as Asuma returned to find them a bit _too_ sweaty to have just been training.

Shikamaru found himself mentally re-living that day, the farthest he had gotten with this vixen in his arms. His hand slipped lower on her waist. He hadn't noticed she was still talking until she stopped to remind him quietly that he was engaged and the entire room was watching them waltz. But he didn't want to have to stop. He wanted.._needed _to have this woman if he ever wanted to satiate this carnal hunger he harbored for her. He leant in close to her, her face heating up at feeling his breath against her ear. "Ino," he paused as his hand skirted her skin where her dress came together to cover her rear, "I need to talk you privately. Meet me in board room ten, I'll be there in five minutes." She hadn't noticed the song was ending until he pulled away from her. She languidly walked over to the bar to grab a glass of wine before sliding out one of the back doors or the room unnoticed. Her heels were muted by the carpet as she made her way to the tenth board room and slipped through the door. She drowned her glass and leaned back against the long glossy table, her palms sweaty against the polished wood.

Shikamaru was damned near excited to have Ino waiting for him, finally giving him the chance to do anything he wanted to her. He took a glass from one of the waiters on the floor and sipped it, trying to waste time. He could finally have her. And it only took all these years and an..engagement.. Shikamaru's brow furrowed at the thought. He was losing himself. He was engaged, he couldn't do this with Ino. He couldn't have this sexual tension between them throughout a marriage. It would ruin his reputation and his village's trust. He had to put this past relationship behind him. He finished the rest of the glass, placed it on another waiter's tray, and went to go inform Ino of his decision.

It wasn't long before she felt his presence pushing through the door, it being too dark for her to make out any of his features clearly. He leaned back against the door as it quietly shut, "Ino, we can't have…_this _between us."

"_This _as in what?" Ino feigned ignorance. Damn, she had thought he wanted to come back here for a romp, not to actually, well, _talk. _To say she was disappointed was an understatement. But she'd be damned if he got her all worked up for nothing.

"Ino you know what I mean. You are the variable in my life that could potentially turn my plans to shit. You know I… I _want you_. But we've passed that opportunity long ago. And you…_you. _You just egg me on with that body, those lips.. and I can't. So we need to agree now to stop the teasing, and stolen glances, if only for my sanity."

Ino was surprised Shikamaru was being so forward with her about his want for her. And even more surprised he wanted to end it when she was right here, alone with him. He however didn't seem to have taken into account that she wanted this just as badly and was not willing to let this last opportunity pass, no matter the consequences. "Well, Shikamaru, I see your point," she began and she stepped closer to him, "We should end this now, before it gets out of hand. But I disagree with you on one thing.." Ino made her way over to him and pressed herself tightly too him. "..We shouldn't end…_this…_by just ignoring it. That won't do anything but make you want me more when you see me next.." She planted soft kisses along his jaw, splaying her hands under the jacket of his tuxedo, inching it off his arms. Shikamaru's head fell back against the door, letting out a small groan.

"Ino, don't make me do this.." Shikamaru pleaded. He knew if she started this, he would have to end it. His jacket fell behind him to the floor. Ino's lips were travelling down his neck, finding his pulse and biting down before soothing the mark with her tongue. Shikamaru sucked in air through gritted teeth, pressing his palms against the wooden door to keep himself from ravishing her. He could feel himself hardening against her stomach, and he knew she felt it. Ino kissed her way back up his neck to his ear and tugged on the silver hoop before biting his lobe. Shikamaru's breathing was ragged as his hands travelled up her figure before roughly groping her ass. He bunched up her gown and slid a hand from her ass to her knee, bringing it around his waist to grind his solid length against her core. She kissed him on the mouth, moaning as he licked his way into hers. He quickly flipped them and shoved her hard against the oak door, lifting her other leg to wrap around him. He broke the kiss to suck on her neck as he let go of one of her thighs to unzip his pants. He pressed against her core again, this time having only his boxers and her thong in the way, and it felt so _fucking _good.

Leaving his left hand to hold her ass up, his right yanked her one strap down to reveal her breasts. He mimicked her as he bit down on her neck, his hand palming her tits. She moaned out almost too loudly when he flicked a nipple, not that he minded. He was too far gone to care anymore, and those noises were only making him harder. The strain was getting painful, he needed her so badly. For so long. And he finally had her, pushed up against a door and throbbing wet. His mouth trailed down to her chest as he lavished her tits with wet kisses, biting her nipples occasionally. Ino squirmed against his hardened dick, wanting more, and Shikamaru understood. His large hand came between them to cup her sex before nudging the thong aside to press a digit deep within her. She leaned her head back and moaned wantonly, jutting her chest forward. Shikamaru pulled back to watch her, smirking at how easy it was for him to get her off. He pumped his finger within her until she began thrusting in the same rhythm. He added another finger and pumped faster. He felt her thighs clench around his hips and slid his fingers out, sucking on them while his other hand freed his stiff cock.

Shikamaru wasted no time, knowing that people would start wondering where he went off too. He aligned himself with her soaking entrance and ground into her. He only made it half-way in before her cunt had a taut grip on his rigid dick. "So _fucking tight.."_ Shikamaru cursed through a clenched jaw, pulling out before driving himself deeper into her.

Chouji was just finishing his plate when he realized he hadn't seen Shikamaru in a while. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Ino in a while either. He figured by the looks Shikamaru had been giving her, they were probably together. He nonchalantly made his way over to the back doors to the board rooms and checked to make sure no one was looking before stepping into the hallway. He walked down the corridor, listening intently, before he heard a noise, undoubtedly made by Ino, coming from behind the last door. He pressed an ear to the door before being startled by a particularly loud groan from Shikamaru, following by a muted thumping noise. Chouji turned red as he realized they were on the door, fucking like animals. The doors were thick enough to keep a lot of noise from escaping as well, since these rooms were often used for private meetings. But they were definitely fucking. And loudly.

He listening for anything more, but it seemed that last thump had been the end of their little rendezvous. He waited outside the door, sure that they'd need some sort of alibi for being gone for so long. It wasn't long before Shikamaru slowly opened the door, startled to see Chouji there, looking ready to reprimand him. He blushed furiously, closing the door behind him to allow Ino some privacy. She ruined the opportunity though, swinging the door open to yell at Shikamaru for leaving her in the dark. She immediately blushed and snapped the front of her dress up to cover her chest at the sight of Chouji. He frowned at her as she shut the door, and then back at Shikamaru, who was looking anywhere but him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Chouji finally spoke. Shikamaru looked sheepish in the way he couldn't make eye contact.

"I couldn't help myself," was all he could say before looking up at Chouji, who broke into a chuckle and shook his head. He knew all too well of the effect Ino had on men. He never thought she'd weasel her way into the pants of such a composed stoic man like Shikamaru. He guessed it was only a matter of time.

Chouji knocked on the door, "Ino I'm going to leave with Shikamaru so it'll look like he was doing something other than, you know… you." He waited for a meek "Ok." before walking back out into the gala with his buddy. They went over to the buffet table, since it was closest to the back door and a good excuse for why he wasn't out on the main floor.

A few minutes later Temari walked into the back corridor looking for her fiancé. She entered just in time to see a flustered Ino trip out of the last door while slipping on a diamond heel. Temari frowned at the little trollop, making her way toward her. She had always been jealous of the woman, knowing how her looks got her any man she wanted, which nearly included Shikamaru at one point. Her frown turned into a look of disgust.

"What are you doing back here? Sleeping with another desperate villager to fulfill that insatiable lust of yours I'm guessing?" Temari chided to the other blonde. Ino was about to throw a fist before looking up and noticing it was just Temari. There was no need to start a fight when she had just, to put it bluntly, fucked her man. She stood straight and smiled sweetly at Temari as she walked past.

"Last time I checked Shikamaru was a high ranking shinobi, and much less a desperate one," Ino murmured under her breath. She Shut the door to the corridor just as a shuriken lodged itself into the oak where her head had been moments before.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it, i know i did~ **

**happy readings to you all!**


End file.
